


By Valhalla’s Graces

by melanoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Reader Insert, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Everyone said that Loki died, but you refused to believe them. After months of searching for him, maybe it is time for you to move on. However, you refuse to give up until you try one last trick up your sleeve.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Stephen Strange & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	By Valhalla’s Graces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveshyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveshyre/gifts).



When you called Stephen Strange to grab lunch, he wasn’t entirely surprised to hear from you. Ever since Loki died, you and the Sorcerer Supreme started spending more and more time together.

_Apparently you had a type._

Yet, as much as you enjoyed his company, you and Stephen had a completely platonic friendship. In fact, when Thor made a comment about the possibility of you two being an item, you both nearly vomited at the thought. 

Thor quickly retracted it in remorse as he realized that it was, indeed, too soon to be making such a comment. Even if it was completely off base.

When you arrived at the Sanctum that day, Stephen instantly knew that something was _off_ about you. You stood a little too close to him or your eyes lingered a moment too long. If it had been anyone else but you, he might misinterpret your suspicious behavior as... _flirting?_

As you walked down the front steps of the Sanctum, you stopped him in his tracks by gently placing a hand on his elbow. You turned to face him, but he looked down at the stairs to avoid eye contact with you.

“Ohhh, Stephen…” you whispered sinfully.

He snapped his head upwards to look at you. His curiosity was piqued since you called him by his first name.

Not Strange.

Not Doctor.

Not Sorcerer Supreme Order of Jesus Christ.

_Shit. You might actually be flirting with him._

You sauntered closer and gently stroked the side of his face.

_Shit. You were definitely flirting with him. This couldn't be good._

Completely frozen, his eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. 

“W-what are you doing?” he gulped.

“Have I ever told you how much I admire your magic? The way that you so boldly protect this planet and, oh, only all of reality,” you sang.

You batted your eyelashes and gently bit your lip. Stephen’s eyes darted all around; refusing to make any kind of contact with yours or any other part of you for that matter.

“But Loki…”

“Is dead,” you spat.

To Stephen’s relief, you quickly withdrew your hand from him at the mention of your fallen lover. Your eyes burned with fires of rage and betrayal as you gritted your teeth.

You glanced down at the floor in a brief moment of remorse. But quickly buried your grief and returned your gaze to the Sorcerer Supreme. 

“Loki tried to be a hero and got himself killed. Now,” you playfully fiddled with the front of Stephen’s sweatshirt. “I want to experience what _real_ power feels like.”

You seductively raised an eyebrow. But Stephen was completely speechless. By his saving grace, your increasingly uncomfortable conversation was interrupted by an all too familiar voice from behind you. 

“ENOUGH!” 

You smirked in pleasure and gleefully spun around.

There he was. Dressed in his black suit ready to come at Strange with a dagger in each hand. Loki lifted one of his weapons to point it at the two of you. Stephen’s eyes grew wide.

_What had you gotten him into?_

“I refuse to listen to this disgusting engagement any longer!” Loki shouted. He upturned his lip and snarled. His voice echoed throughout the entryway of the Sanctum.

“FINALLY,” you looked up at the ceiling with an exacerbated sigh.

Loki lowered his dagger and tilted his head in surprise; confusion written across his face. He narrowed his eyes trying to put together what was going on.

“I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you,” you tried to clarify for him.

“You’ve been, you’ve been wha—” 

“Looking. For. You. Dumbass.”

“But you,” Loki pointed at you with his dagger. Then moved it to point at Stephen. “And Strange…”

Stephen raised his hands to imply his innocence in any of your intentions. He nervously shook his head and opened his mouth to start speaking. But Loki cut him off before he could even get a word out; completely uninterested in anything he’d have to say.

“What the Hel is going on?”

“I was looking for you everywhere. Until I realized that I could get you to come to me,” you replied bluntly.

“Oh, you think so highly of yourself. That I would come crawling back to you at the sight of you with _him._ A display of _‘real power?’_ ”

He mocked your expression with a haughty tone and made air quotes with his daggers.

“He’s clearly no threat to me.”

“Well, you’re here... _aren’t you_?”

Loki narrowed his eyes and took in a few breaths. Then, finally realizing the intentions of your flirtations with the lowly earth magician, the corner of his mouth upturned into a nearly imperceptible grin. His daggers disappeared from his hands as he stood up straight to readjust his tie.

You stepped down from the stairs and walked across the entryway to reunite with him. You could hear Stephen let out an audible sigh of relief.

You placed your hands on Loki’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. His expression softened as he realized that you were, by Valhalla’s graces, relieved to see him too.

“I thought you were dead,” you said sternly.

“I know. I’m so sorry for that. I did it to protect you.”

"I don't need protecting."

"Yes, I know."

He pulled you into an embrace with a sigh. Upon contact with his chest, you let out a deep breath. You missed the comfort of his body after months of being alone.

“But you’re here now. Really here?”

“Yes, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.”

You withdrew from his arms and cherished the loving look he gave you; quickly snapping a mental photo. Then, before he realized what you were doing, you slapped him firmly across the face.

Loki stumbled backwards as he put his hand to his cheek in utter shock. Stephen laughed from behind you; finally enjoying your company once again.

“Don’t you _ever_ pull that shit on me again,” you barked.

Loki looked at you with wide eyes. His mouth hung open as he tried to process what just happened.

“You fake your death on me ever again and I will find you just to kill you myself.”

You took a threatening step towards him and gave him a deadly look.

“And I’ll be absolutely sure that it sticks.”

Loki’s eyes darted around for another moment. Then he took a deep breath and let out a low chuckle. Now realizing that he was a complete idiot for thinking that he could ever trick you; even with good intentions.

Fortunately for him, he was your idiot.

In life and in (fake) death.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of a platonic relationship with Stephen makes me die a little on the inside. BUT this was totally written for my brilliant, beautiful friend neveshyre :)


End file.
